Naruto:Yggdrasil
by ken28
Summary: Minatos sealing plan doesnt work like he have planned it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Oh my goddess if i would ,i wouldnt write this^^**

**10. October The Attack of Kyuubi**

To say Today was bad day for Minato were the understatement of the year at first Kushina died during childbirth which was followed by the release of Kyuubi which is now trieing to destroy Konaha and the only persona which could help died becuase of a unobservant moment of him but this moment was enough for Kyuubi to Kill his child.

But he weren't Minato if he doesn't tried it nonetheless he hoped Shinigami-Sama would take Kyuubi straight to hell. but even the Shinikami couldn't Kyuubi just send to hell.

Konoha was screwed... He prayed in silent ,as if it would help... He was realistic how high were the chance that Kami answer his Prayers. Right they were very low.

He gave Shinigami sama the signal that he could take his soul, he has summoned him and he knows the price its just sad that it haven't helped. He closed his eyes as a pillar of light crashed right between him and Kyuubi.

He opened his Eyes and could see a Silouette in the pillar.

The person in there radiated a very powerful aura, his eyes widened as the shinigami which took a human like form before the pillar and bowed.

As the light died down he saw a woman with long blond hair and a very curvy Body, She was simply Breath taking.

**A few Minutes before - Kami-samas office**

As he looked at the scene before him it made him sad.

He respected this Mortal for his Will.

It was just sad that his child died.

But even he couldn't just resurrect the child soul of the child this was against the rules.

After a few Second he smiled he had a plan how he could help, he stand up and began to walk toward Yggdrasil.

**Yggdrasil - Urd POV**

Just because i took the life of this perv i must kill this dammed bugs...

He would have died a day later during a road accident, so what was so bad that she killed him one day before...

She was interrupted from her musing by someone who enters the rooms.

Her eyes widen as she her father walk in.

He saw her and said in a firm voice "What you are seeing now doesn't leave this room "

I just nodded, i was supicous what wanted he in this room, here wasn't more then yggdrasil but he have a remote access in his office so why is he here.

**Kamis Pov**

as she nodded i began to talk "yggdrasil-sama i need your help could please come out."

for my amusing i saw Urds confused look, she must taught something like why is he talking to a pc.

But a sweet voice answered "How many times i must say you that you should drop the -sama."

I rubbed my head " Sorry yggdrasil-chan but you know even gods are forgetful"

"I hope you remember this the next time, but i think i know why you are here.

you want that i go down to earth and took this child as a vessel,don't you?"

"Yeah that brings it to the point"

"Hmm...I think i will to it, i need some fun after nearly 1000 year of work but i will leave a fragment of me here"

Yggdrasil was glowing but this died soon down before urd could say something i was gone"

**Earth**

Minato was perplexed why was Shinigami-sama bowing to her...

"What for a honor that you came down to see me yggdrasil-chan"

I sweat dropped as the now named women stares at him and slap it across his face

"To you its yggdrasil-sama you jerk,and im not her because of you rather because of him" she pointed toward the Kyuubi which eyes widen after a few seconds

**Kyuubis Pov**

yggdrasil...hmm...somewhere i know this name...

the it hit him,yggdrasil like the godess of yggdrasil, phew i taught it were someone wors...OH fuck it is something bad.

**Kyuubis Pov End**

Shingami-sama stand up "and what will you to about him you cant just kill him"

She smiled " who said i kill him, you will seal him inside my new body"

"Your new body?" he said the he realised whom she meant and looked towards the confused human

"Today is your lucky day you will plan will work,but you will have a daughter i hope you don't mind this"

Minato doesn't understand it complete but that he have understand is that this women will take over the body of his child and because she is female ,the body will become female and the shinigami sama will seal it inside her.

His face brightened "I don't mind" with this the sealing was going how he had planed it with a smile on his face his soul leaves his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Oh my goddess if i would ,i wouldnt write this^^**

Afew minutes later the new old Hokage arrived at the scene and found a baby girl he was confused wasnt the child of minato and Kushina a boy?

But the he found a letter which Minato wrote before the shingami took his Soul in which he explained why his child was female now.

He took her to his Office lays her on the couch and he is fighting his biggest enemy, Papperwork.

A few minutes later a Anbu came in the office, "Sir, the report of Uzumaki-san death aren't true i have seen it with my own eyes she was kidnapped by unknown Anbus"

Sarutobi eyes widden "Take all the Anbus and find this Anbus" the anbu leaved the room.

Sarutobi looked at litle Naru sleeping and toke her to a extra room were she could sleep without trouble.

Which he doesnt know was that Naru was all thing but sleeping so a he leaved the room she glowed and took form of a 5 year old girl with long blond hair and big blue eyes "So my new mom seems to be living.." she concentrated herself on the soul of her mother"there she is but who are the two men which are with her,well only one way to found out" she said with a very big smile and just disappeared.

**Root HQ -Danz****ō**** office-**

You could see Kushina who layed unconscious on the couch and two men, Danzo and Madara Uchiha they talked about the success Minato was death,they had Kushina to breed her unique chakra and Konoha had a Jinchuuriki. They were interrupted by the giggling of a litle girl which suddenly just came to existence before there own widden eyes.

Madara doesnt waited long and toke out a Kunai at throwed it towards her heart.

But to there Horrors the kunai just flow tough her as if she weren't even there.

She giggled even more before she said in a far to sweet voice "You would kill a little innocent girl like me just because i came in the room?"

They were to shocked to even speak she waited a few minutes before she said "Well if this is so,then i will simply kill you"

Madara began to laugh like a Maniac "Even i you could harm me i cant die, i eated a fruit of yggdrasil and because of this i am immortal,so you can try it" he said even more laughing.

"Well this make it even more easier to me" she smiled and a tree like symbol began to glow on her forehead. She opened her eyes and starred Madara right in the eyes and said simply "Die!".

"To funny to you really think just bec...ahhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as he clutched his heart his breath became were heavy "what...(cough)... in the hell...(cough)...are you...(cough)"

"Well lets us just say i am you mistress and you are my new pet" she said in a mocking voice, his eyes widden before his eyes became white and his body felt death.

Danzo was far to schocked to realize that a kunai was flying right towards his head soon he to died.

Now they were only souls and waited that shinigami sama toke them to the afterlife it doesn't take long and he came.

As he would take both souls he was interrupted by the firm voice of this girl "Shinigami you can take Danzo but Madara is property."

He looked at his list and saw it,it was true behind Madara stand with big red color property of yggdrasil. He sighed he wanted this soul to badly but when he know one thing for sure then it is don't annoy´yggdrasil, so he just took danzo soul straight to hell.

Madaras eye widen "Since then are i your property?"

She smiled and said in a Innocent voice "Since the moment you eat one of MY fruits"

"them you are...oh shit...why oh kami what have i done to anger you..." he said nearly crying

"Kami cant help you" she said and materialized a sword and took his soul and sealed it inside the sword "So this should be my third Zanpakuto" she dematerialized the sword and toke Kushina to Konaha market district and marked a little explosion. As the anbus came she disappeared. She was in the room who she were brought by Sarutobi changed back in a baby girl and began to sleep a few minutes later Sarutobi came in the room and smiled as he saw the peaceful sleeping Naru

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Oh my goddess if i would ,i wouldnt write this^^**

**I am searching beta reader it were nice if someone would to it.**

**-Story Start-**

A few hours later Kushina woke up,she looked around and notices that she was in a hospitalroom. A few seconds later a Sarutobi came in.

"Good to see you awake Kushina." he said with a sad smile.

"Minato...have done it...and how is Naruto" she asked with a shakly voice "Yes he have done it but..." he trailed of "but what?" "Naruto kinda didn't make it" she was nearly crying "kinda...?" "well, he died but..." he trailed of how could he tell her that naruto died but a unknown women toke over his body and changed the body to this of a girl. He was thinking and Kushina began to become impatient and this wasn't good she wasn't called the red death of Konoha with out reason "well?" she asked he was sweating bullets what should he tell her.

He was interupted by a voice which belonged clearly to a girl "Sarutobi-san if you would allow i will explain it" they both looked towards the door there they saw a five year old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes "Who are you?" he asked her "Before i answer this i have two small request" without to wait for his answer "first could you tell you anbus in each of the four corners of the room to leave" there eyes widen this little girl could tell that anbus were in the room but anyway he gave them the signal to leave "and second could you to a private seal around this room?" as this was done he asked again "Could you tell us now who you are?" she nodded "I am Yggdrasil goddes first class category zero unlimited license"(1) she stated while a tree like symbol was glowing on her forehead he and Kushina could just to one think,they bowed instantly "What for a honor to be in you presence Yggdrasil-sama" he said "Please, Sarutobi-san drop the sama,the same goes for you to Uzumaki-san" they both nodded "Well Yggdrasil-sam..." she stared at Kushina "Yggdrasil-san" well san was a beginning the thinked "you said you could tell us what was happening at the sealing" yggdrasil nodded and tells them that Naruto was killed from the Kyuubi, at t before Minato could seal him,Kushina break down and began to cry, and how she toke over narutos body after this she walked towards kushina and stroked her back with her small hands. Kushina calmed down after a few minutes `i must be strong...for my daughter` she said to herself.

"I am sorry but i will transform back toward my baby form, i haven't enough power to hold it any longer and i am ok with you calling me naru" she said smiling before she began to glow and to shrinken until she was a baby again and sleeped instantly.

Kushina took her in her arms and looked towards Sarutobi "I suppose it is a tribble S secret,isn't it?" she asked he just nodded and went towards his office.

Inside the office he began to fight his enemy,paperwork.

-Kamis ofice-

Kamis was happy that his plan worked out so good,he just hopped that Yggdrasil-chan wouldn't make to much trouble... but he know that wouldn't happen after all Yggdrasil was such a big Prankster.

With a big sight he to began to fight his biggest enemy,paperwork.

Yes even the almighty Kami must to paperwork and he to hated it some time he wished he could just search a successor but he couldn't because it wasn't allowed which brought him to the question who have made this rules..

He shouldn't have allowed yggdrasil to make the rules but he could never say no to her secret attack the puppy dog eyes, even he couldnt resist them, this ultimative attack which she herself invented.

TBC

**-Story End-**

**(1) i have written first class category zero****because i think that Kami and Yggdrasil should have there own separate category**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Oh my goddess if i would ,i wouldnt write this^^**

**I am searching beta reader it were nice if someone would to it.**

**-Story Start-**

The next few were rather normal for yggdrasil like all normal bays she was sleeping the most time. But then it came how i must came the messenger of the council arrived. No not the council of konoha rather the council which is controlling all dimension. The council itself consist of many yggdrasil like beings from different dimension,its job is essential beings like yggdrasil tents to get bored rather fast and could to thing which could destroy the balance of a entry dimension or in the worst case destroy the dimension, and if this would happen it will affect the other dimension ,and this motlikly in a bad way. Because of this they have created this council to control each over and if necessary to declare sanctions against the concerned being, and we cant just Ignore because we swore to follow those sanctions by our very being,and violation against those sanctions will end in our despair. So traveled direct to the council.

**-Unknown Dimension Council Room-**

The entry council was present i stand in the center of the large room to my right and left were the other beings and right before me was the seat of the current head of the council her name was Nyx.

"Yggdrasil-san i hope you know why you were summoned" she asked i simply nodded. "Good but to inaugurate the beings which doesn't know it, you haven't only over toke the body of a death child but you killed a human being which is a clear violation against law number 2, to you have to say something for your defense?" she asked i taught for a moment could say but every thing what i could have said would have worsen it "no honorable head" i said with my head dawn.

"Well,now i will declare your punishment.." she took a breath " hereby you are only allowed to you use 1% of you power until your human body hit puberty then you are allowed to use 15%. Your power of wish granting will sealed inside your fragment which you leafed in you domain in heaven,furthermore you aren't allowed to go heaven until you human body will die,do you have understand all of those things?" "Yes honorable head" is said "then you are allowed to leave"

**-Earth-**

the first thing i did was to write a letter in which i explained the most important things to Sarutobi and my new mom, i laid it next to the bet of mom and went back to my room and took i fragment of my being and created a second consciousness which will develop with the human body, i myself went to kyuubi and began to sleep too.

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or OMG if i would ,i wouldn't write this^^**

**1****0**** Years later**

Naru was alone in the forest with a scroll she was learning a jutsu from it why she does it?

Well the failed the third time just because this bushin jutsu, her mother was on a mission so her sensei Mizuki took his chance and convinced her to steal the scroll, so here are we now.

She is learning the kage bunshin no jutsu as she is interrupted by a familiar voice "Naru, what are your thinking to steal the scroll of seals you could be marked as traitor for this" naru was confused "but iruka sensei, mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a jutsu from it I will become a genin" `Mizuki.. I should have known it´ he taught before he could say something large shuriken was flying towards him he pushed naru away before toke the damage unfortunately he pushed naru to strong so that she took damage on her head by hitting it on a nearby tree she was unconscious.

-Mindscape-

The first thinks I heard were the dripping of water I opened my eyes and saw a large cage with a tag of paper on the door which said seal inside the cage was laying a red haired woman with to bulges on her head, nearby the cage was a very big bed.

I walked towards the bed and saw a woman with long blond hair and a good figure `I have the feeling that I know her from somewhere….` the next thing I noticed was the treelike on her forehead out of curiosity I touched it just to pull my handy instantly back as I touched it a tingeing feeling took place in my body.

Her eyes began to stir a few moment later she opened her blue eyes stretched her body and yawned a few times until she noticed me.

I froze as she stared at me "oh you are here" she said before she stand up and walked in the cage "hey lucy your beauty sleep is over" as the red haired woman doesn't seemed to wake up she began to grin and flicked one of the bulge on her head ,her eyes opened instantly "Hey, why have you done that! You know how painful that is to me!" she cried "well you wouldn't wake up so I take drastic measures, but look where is here" the blond pointed towards me the red heads looked to me and grinned, before they could say anything I asked "Where I am and who are you" "we are inside your mindscape and I am lucy aka Kyuubi" my eyes widen but then I began to laugh "very funny kyuubi is dead the fourth killed it."

"No he couldn't kill her he sailed she inside of you" the blond said "so this mean he sealed she inside me are I right" they both nodded "then who are you?" I pointed at her "well I am Yggdrasil but further more I am you and you are I " she said "WHAT?" I asked "I am yggdrasil" I sweat dropped "not that" "oh I am you and you are me?" "yes that what are meaning with this I am naru and you are yggdrasil so how can I be you?" I asked "Well Naru-chan you are fragment of me which I created to control this body" she said as if it were the obviously fact in the world "This body isn't it my…eh our body?" I asked bewildered „Yes and no you must understand it was so…." she told me the story about the sealing and the days after it.

"So I created you, have you understand all things" I just nodded and did the only thing I could to, I fainted.

Lucy and Yggdrasil looked at each other "She took it better then we have thought" said lucy ,yggdrasil nodded before she stated "But I think I should to something about this mizuki" she said before she disappeared"

-Reality-

After Mizuki rendered iruka unconscious he began to walk towards the unconscious naru to kill her. Just as he wanted to stab her in the heart her eyes opened and he was pushed back by an unknown power.

Naru stand up a looked toward with mizuki "so you are the person which I trying to kill narus body?" "I don't know who you are but I know that I will kill you with this run toward her with intension to kill her she simply said "Bakudo Number 1: Sai" he froze midair and fall with face first towards earth "You bitch what have you done do me!" he cried during he dried to move, without much success. "this Is a s-e-c-r-e-t" she said "well I have one good and one bad message for you ,the good one I aren't allowed to kill you.. " he phwed "but now the bad one as I said I aren't allowed to kill you but I can beat you until you wish you would just die" she said with a grin which is promising very much pain, the beating began

Tbc


End file.
